Another Dimension
by Aruna Ateret
Summary: Dying so early was not in the plans. Reborn as Sakura Haruno didn't either. Warning: maybe bad grammar? Sorry. One pervy friend in future. Slowburn! Kakashi x SakuraOc. Sligth Itachi x SakuraOc x Sasuke
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** So, This fanfiction is originally in portuguese and I'm trying to translate for english because a few requests and even to practice my english. I really aprecciate if you guys gave a feedback about grammar and stuff, since I find this language fascinating and really love It. oh, and this fanfiction is hard influenced by "How to obtain a Reverse Haren in Naruto" by Darkpetal16.

Caroline Oliveira Silva. That was my name. Not an extravagant or unusual name like everything in me. I was just a freshman yearning for a medical career. I've never done anything extraordinary in my life. I was considered intelligent, but not a genius. I was not the most athletic person in the world, but I wasn't the sedentary in person. Brazilian Average height. Hair and brown eyes. Slightly brown skin.  
Everything in me screamed normal.

Not that I cared anyway. I liked the ordinary. Normal was good. I just needed to be an ordinary girl who would one day graduate and be a good doctor, marry someday in a future where I would have stability and financial independence and have one or two children. That was all the planning of my life. Nothing to change the world, be famous or millionaire. A savings in the bank and an income that would let me have a comfortable and safe life.

Safe.

Almost laught in the thougth. I died at age 14. All I wanted was security. And what happens to me? A guy who surely should have bought the driver's license knocking on my mother's car. It was painful and chaotic, so I will not give more details about this moment of my life. The moment that should have been the last.

Which makes all sense since the end of your life comes with death, right?

Wrong.

It's not as if it were exactly tied to any religion, but it was kind of unnerving to find out that there was this postmortem thing. Reincarnation. Can you believe the crazy situation?

But that was it. In one second I died and in the other I feel contractions pushing me through a narrow place that I do not even like to remember what it was.

Born again was not the "X" of the issue. What really drove me crazy was my awareness of it. I think you're curious to know about this second chance I got, even though I do not understand why.

To be honest, I appreciate the small blessing of remembering little before the age of five. I didn't wanted pretend to be a normal child. Although I considered my very common self, some would like to say that I was strange to a 14-year-old girl. A mix of adult and child, most in the serious side that I was suppose to be. But, returning to my second life and the early years of my childhood. It was as if he were in a vivid dream, but could not remember the details. I remember the pain in my lungs at birth and a song that made me sleep. I remember acting like a normal child, playing, drawing, running, crying.

Then there was my name. It was a very common name (something very happy for me that loved the ordinary) if I were to think that I should have been born in a part of Asia, something evident in the different language of which I was accustomed. But there was one thing about this new name that left me totally disoriented, paranoid and confused.

My name was Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

It was not immediately that I realized what that meant. Not even when I discovered that in this world have actual ninjas. Or when I saw bandanas with the Konoha symbol and I seriously thought "Naruto" was making more success than I imagined or would like. It was only when I hurt my knee and Mebuki, Sakura's mother, healed me. In just a few seconds. With the hand shining (shining!) Green. I felt my tissue heal.

Ninjutsu basic doctor.

Yep. My face was the same as when I saw Bambi's mother dying. Then I thought,

"Of all places to be reborn ... It had to be where it is a violent misfortune and I can find a psychopath in the corner?"

I felt the dream of safety and stability being ripped out of me. It was such a simple dream. So simple. But here it comes and it happens. I imagined security and stability as people. They were waving goodbye and saying "you'll never be able to have it again".

Oh yeah.

I am sooo screwed.

Many people would agree that I am a miserable and cold being for what I am doing. I believe these people are partly right. I am not, in the worst sense of the word, a bad human being. I'm just an individualistic and selfish person.

So I did not act like many fanfictions characters I've read. I did not strive to be friends with Naruto and save him from a fucking childhood. I did not put under myself the burden of avoiding the Uchiha massacre. I did not meditate on the hundreds of death I could prevent. All this for a very logical, rational and practical reason: to remain alive. If I approached Naruto, I could get attention from the wrong people. Like the hokage. Now, do not come and tell me "How stupid! He's a nice old man and a really awesome ninja!" Maybe he is, I do not deny. But let's face it: I have knowledge of the future. Of one future, in fact.

Man, politic. For me, It sucks in any period and in any universe.

So, yes, I'm sitting eating in the schoolyard ignoring that there are a few meters from me a group of children maliciously insults Naruto.

It's been a week since I started classes at school (they were both for civilians and future ninjas being divided by classes) and three days they started chasing Naruto. I will not say I did not care. It upsets me. A lot. But not to the point of intruding and playing the role of a heroine.

I never wanted to be a heroine.

I sighed when the ringing to return the lessons sounded and I walked with speed and discretion.

Kizashi put me on the floor and gave me a few weak shoves encouraging me to walk in the direction of hell.

That is, where were all those children.

_"**Cha, stop thinking like that, coward! They're just kids and they're acting civilly."** -_ Haru, my inner, said. She is right. They're just kids. And they are really normal ... I sighed and very, very cautiously advanced.

Quickly a little girl stared at me and smiled. I smiled back, almost melting so pretentiously, and she took me by the hand, taking me to other children. The first few seconds were quiet.

That's until one of them picks up grass and wants to eat. Desperate, I took the boy's grass. Then the girl started to run and others did the same.

"Do not run, kids!" I cried, worried when one of them fell. I went to the hurried child and helped her up; I barely finished and she was running again. Someone started to scream. I looked around and saw a little girl terrified of a cat. I ran up to her and calmed down, and as I did, another cry came. I ran my eyes and found a red kid, probably allergic to the way he sneezed and itch. He did not even question when I started to guide him to a couple who were looking for him. I looked for my parents, who talked enthusiastically with other parents.

"God, this is crazy!" I stepped away from the little ones and sat down, exhausted.

I heard a muffled cry.

**_"Do not go. You're not the mother,"_** Haru warned. What did I do? I ignored it. Because to compensate for my selfishness someone decided to fill me with maternal instinct. Contradictory? I agree.

"You're hurt?" I ask, seeing a boy all huddled and head down, sobbing. Then he rose suddenly and revealed his face. I blinked, as surprised as he.

"The best plans go awry." I think, seeing that blond hair and those wide blue eyes.

**_"Who told you not to hear me? Or hear yourself, since I am a part of you."_**

"Yes, you're right, I should leave the poor thing crying here and ignore my 'mother's' instinct - totally possible, as you might have guessed." I said sarcastically. A tremor ran through my small body, knowing that a few yards away separating myself from crazy children.

"Are you hurt?" I repeated the question seeing that he looked at me in absolute shock and his face blushed.

"N-no."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because nobody wants to play with me ..."

Ouch. How could anyone not want to play with such a sweet thing? I sat beside him in silence. We stayed like this for a while.

"Why does not anyone want to play with me?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Children can be cruel too." I spoke with a serious countenance.

"Would you play me?" He asked. I felt like saying yes.

_**"Focus. He's being watched. Somewhere there's an ANBU watching you, and it's going to continue like this if you try to be friends with him."**_Haru reminded me, and I swallowed hard.

"It's nothing personal ..." I started slowly. "But I do not like to play. Besides, you should play with a friend, not with a stranger."

"I have no friends ..." he whispered. I blinked and looked at him. Poor kid. I wish it were not so. I heard my father call me.

"Few really do," I said as I stood up. He stared at me confused. Uncertain between the desire to leave as quickly as I could and the desire to comfort him, I smiled a little.

"By the way, my name is Sakura, and yours?"

He seemed in an inner struggle.

"Na ... ru ..." I waited for him to finish. But he never completed his name.

"Naru?" I raised my eyebrow.

"It's a short name. Are you sure it's just Naru?"

He nodded hesitantly. Hn. So he does not want to speak his name.

"It was nice to meet you, Naru."

He widened his eyes and smiled genuinely surprised.

"R-Really?"

I smiled a little.

"Really."


	2. Uchihas

It has been five and a half months since the first time I saw Naruto. We were not in the same class during the first semester. Among the ninja classes, there was one more division: who was more likely to become a ninja and who would probably be a civilian. I was in the not-so-promising class. Happiness (feel the sarcasm). But in the second semester they decided that with my high marks on teorical tests, I would have to be redirected.

That's how Naruto was extremely shocked to see me in his office.

"Do not try to talk to me. Do not try to talk to me." I think, no, I beg mentally. No one would leave me alone if I made friends with him. For my sake, he did not try to get close. Maybe he was ashamed for lied about the name. Or he did not remember me. I hope it's that, though it's unlikely.

That day a woman named Suzume separated the girls into an exclusive class. Classes of kunoichi. And the first lesson was for us to make an arrangement of flowers.

That's how I met Ami.

* * *

"Hey! You!" I hear a shrill voice. I blinked, confused, and looked at the little girl who was accompanied by two more.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"You have a huge and horrible forehead!" She declared and the others laughed with her. A faint smile settled on my lips. She stopped laughing, confused. Then irritated.

"Why are you smiling?" "I said your brow is huge, and it's horrible."

"I heard so. It's just a little big, tought." I continued the amused smile. She was growing more irritated. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. It was Ino.

"Oh, no, no, Ino." I think. It was not that I don't like Ino, I would not lower myself enough to be "saved" by a six-year-old girl. I have a bit of pride, dang.

"And your hair looks like chewing gum! It hurts my eyes just to look! You're ugly!"

I widened my smile.

"Cute." She frowned, confused.

"W-What?"

"You're cute." I repeated. And it was true. I found her a cute creature, but again I had an unhealthy tendency to find any child as cute. And with that statement alone, she was bewildered. Her face turned slightly pink and she was in a lost of words. Is not it funny that people do not know what to do when something happens unpredictably? I mean, she expected me to cry or run away. But to praise her? No. Not for a minute.

"Very cute, really." "I incited her a little more and for my pleasure she became more and more lost. Aww. So damn adorable. Man, these kids have power over me.  
She ran away. I laugh forgetting that Ino was still around.

"You lied?" The blonde said approaching. I slowly stopped laughing but a smile lingered on my lips.

"Oh, hi. I did not realize I was being watching." I said sympathetically. She had her arms folded and her face was confused.

"I was. So you think that girl is 'cute' or you lied?"

"Why would I lie?" I asked innocently.

"If you had not lied, you would not laugh."

I shook my head.

"I told her the truth, she's cute, I just laughed because she expected me to react differently."

"How can you find her cute? She insults you."

"Well, apparently she's pretty. That does not mean I do not think she's arrogant, she's flawed, but she's cute." I explained and the blonde became more confused.

"So you like her or not?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I do not know her well enough to say. Although, I really prefer to keep away from people who think they are better than others."

"You are weird." She said. Not as an insult, just an insight.

"I think I'm normal. Maybe not so much because I'm so bad at being creative, I can not do anything, not even one arrangement." I said sincerely.

"Uh ... Do you want some help?" Ino asked. I smiled politely.

"Absolutely."

"My name is Ino." She said as we made the arrangement.

"Sakura."

* * *

If I were smarter I would probably be training to the limit for the war that would come from a few years from now. I was getting ready, but not desperately. I had my own rhythm. My first providence regarding my abilities was the chakra and the perfect control I should get, just as the original Sakura had. And, if possible, expand my chakra reserves by trainning. But that did not mean I had simply picked up a book and tried on my own hidden from my parents. Instead, I asked if Mebuki could help me. It was no big deal at all. It was just the basics.

She was surprised (and satisfied) with the request and told me what to do: meditation. It helps focus and concentration, and for my age, it was all I could do safely.

She suggested starting with 10 minutes and increasing the time until I could concentrate for thirty minutes. When I got the hang of it, I started practicing an hour a day. I also asked for help with hand seals, which were the nightmares of people with a shit motor coordination. Like me. But I was almost 6 so I hope my motor fitness improves.

I was not killing myself to train. And I'm not doing nothing either. I like to keep that balance, it gives me a sense of inner peace. I do not worry about charging me too much. I do what is necessary. Only that.

* * *

I did a good routine that I followed for a year and a half. Which means I'm 7 now. I wake up, go to class, rest for thirty minutes, meditate, do my homework, read, read, and read. I love to read. I always liked it. Information is power. And keeping me informed about all I can about all possible matters is never too much. From time to time I trained in one of the training camps for genins. Few really went, the wood was worn and with termites. And my parents let me go alone. Advantages of being a ninja is that independence is premature.

* * *

I sighed quietly over the branch of the tree. It was my place. I was one of the few students who had chosen to be alone in the break. Sometimes Ino invited me to spend the break with her. Another time (surprisingly) Ami invited me. I accepted their invitation, ignoring the feud they had. In fact it seemed like now besides Sasuke they were also trying to compete for me. I liked Ino's company better, but Ami can be sweet sometime. She was just a girl without much self-esteem who bully others to look stronger. After a few months they realized that they would not be able to "hold" me in any of the groups. I do not know exactly why but I was a different category of student. No one classified me as solitary, nor as belonging to any group. I was simply too free for that. Not a "Team Sasuke" girl. Not a "follower" of Ami and Ino. When the girl tried to bully Hinata and I intervened (it was the first time I actually interfered) everyone decided that I was not a follower of anyone. I have my own opinions. They respected me in some way. I like to think that it was my social and impersonal side acquired from my first mother, who possessed an incredible capacity for manipulation and persuasion. Amanda, was the name of my "first" mother. She was a lawyer. Smart, yes. Selfish. Fissured at work. Liar. I love her. And I inherited a lot from her.

**_"Cha,damn rigth, manipulative bitch!"_** Haru insulted me and I huffed. How healthy. My mind insulting me. I narrowed my eyes, seeing a blond boy being cornered by older boys.

_"Naruto?"_

"Gives it back!" "A boy, about eleven shouted. The other two older ones were also exalted.

"If you can get it!" Uzumaki replied, swallowing something.

"Shit." I think, watching the boys come forward and hit the younger one. It was a quick, loud beating for the lanky kid. I climbed the tree and approached Naruto.

"Naruto."

He shuddered and looked up. Then his eyes widened. I sighed.

"Let's go." I said simply. He did not even question. I took him to the ward and stayed to make sure he was taken care of. The nurse was very reluctant, not even asking the cause of the injuries.

"Thank you." He whispered during our return. We were laty to return for the class.

"Consider a compensation by me who refused to play with you, Naruto. Although I really was surprised to see that you had lied about your cute name."

He looked embarrassed. Ah. So he really felt guilty for lying to me. Was that why he had never approached?

"Sorry."

"OK." I said monotonously. We were silent and I waved at him before entering the room. I received a warning from the teacher (no, it was not yet Iruka, unfortunately) and Naruto chose not to enter. The sensei didn't cared. Most senseis here does not care if Naruto is attending class or not. At most, it receives harsh criticism from the most revolted. After that day, Naruto tried to get closer to me the following week.

I should have kicked him out. Have discouraged. But I did not. So I simply allowed him to join me at the break when I was in my "tree." He did not have the guts to show up when I was with Ino or Ami. Naruto and I spent some time together. I started to bring food to him too. And that's when Sasuke decided to become curious.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Naruto jumped in surprise and started to fall. He screamed and couldn't take my hand. In panic I jumped from the tree and grabbed Naruto, positioning myself under him. Almost instantly the ground gave the air of his grace to my back as Naruto struck in front of my body, I "hugging" him so he would not get hurt.  
I moaned in pain and let go of the hug Uzumaki still perplexe a few seconds assimilating everything.  
"Are you alright?!" He asked desperately. I could not breathe right but I smiled to reassure him. It works.  
"I-I'm sorry, I did not want ..." Naruto looked at the boy angrily and walked toward him pointing an accusing finger.  
"Are you crazy? Because of you she was hurt!" He yelled. I moaned as I sat down and glanced at the poor boy who was bowing his head in shame. Naruto made a point of pursuing the charges.  
"Leave the boy, Naruto, he's sorry. It's okay, it's not like you did it on purpose, does you, boy?" I said and the boy, lifted his head and finally recognized. He looked at me with wide eyes.  
"No, I swear I didn't!" He exclaimed quickly and I laughed before I let out a groan of pain. They both approached worried and Naruto glared at Sasuke and the Uchiha just stared at me.  
"I'd better take her to the infirmary." He spoke and I frowned as Naruto nodded fiercely.  
"No, sit down. I'm fine and I'll be better if I eat. Food heal any thing, boys." I looked at the package of fruit that had fallen as well; fortunately I tied it so well that no fruit was spoiled. Naruto picked it up and handed it to me and untied it with a little difficulty. I share with Naruto, a plum and a green apple for me and the same thing for him. I took it more so he could eat better, but my mother had just joked that I would end up getting fat if I ate so much.  
"I am Sakura and the blonde is Naruto." I said. Naruto looked at Sasuke suspiciously and still angry.  
"Sasuke Uchiha." She said with pride in her voice. Naruto frowned.  
"Uchiha." He imitated with contempt. "No one cares if you're an Uchiha!"  
"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped back angrily. "You're just saying this because your family is not that important!"  
"You do not know anything, you idiot!" Naruto shouted back.  
"You're an idiot!"  
"No, you are!"  
"No, it's ..."  
"Enough." I said and looked menacingly at both of them. They cringed and stopped arguing. "Great, now apologize."  
"Only if he asks first." Sasuke grunted.  
"Me?! Why can not you ask first !?"  
"You started!"  
"It does not matter who started it, it's better to apologize right now or who's going to have to apologize for anything is me." I said coldly and they swallowed.  
"Sorry for saying that about your family." Naruto started, annoyed.  
"Hn. Sorry."  
"OK."  
I smiled and nodded approvingly. We ate talking, or rather, Sasuke and Naruto talked only to me. They both tried to 'talk' more than the other. It was funny, really.

* * *

For some reason, Sasuke ate with us for the rest of the year. And even if I thought him a bit arrogant, I did not care.

* * *

"It's been there long enough, can you leave?" I asked with a little tiredness and curiosity. I saw a small figure come out, not making a single noise. My face warmed and at that moment I was, quite simply, a seven-year-old girl seeing a really lovely, cute and handsome older boy. At that moment all my "technically 21 years" went to some obscure place on another planet.  
I took a deep breath, trying to regain control, but it just did not work: it was as if it were not me who was in that body. As if sI was a mere spectator.  
We were silent for a long time; I felt the penetrating gaze of those black eyes and I blushed more and yet I could not look away. Suddenly, as soon as it began, my body seemed to 'come back' to me and to disguise I stared at my feet with my fingers moving to be sure. Then I looked at him again. Hair and eyes dark as ebony, white skin and two unmistakable lines on his face: Itachi.

"You've been watching me for some time." He said nothing. "Is there anything strange in me to stare at me like that?" Still quiet. "What's your name?"  
When I realized he was not going to speak I sighed. I walked over to him and smiled a little.

"Sakura Haruno." I spoke and held out my hand. The Uchiha arched an eyebrow, slowly moving the eyes from my hand to my face, which blushed with no response. "That was mean, Uchiha." I mumbled, pouting and letting my arm hang beside me. I tried to make a conversation, but I could not get a word out of the boy. Tired of trying, I sighed and shrugged, going back to the task I was doing before I noticed it: meditation. I closed my eyes keeping my spine straight and concentrated on my breath.  
I heard a small almost imperceptible noise of leaves and someone sitting next to me.  
"Tilt your head a little." He spoke in a neutral tone. I opened my eyes and saw that he was also in a lotus position, his head slightly tilted down. Uncertain, I closed my eyes and I was like him. Then I realized that it was easier to breathe and concentrate.  
When I finished he was gone.

* * *

Following Sasuke's example, Itachi seemed to enjoy appearing when I meditate. It became a kind of an habit.

"Hi, Uchiha." I banged as I felt his chakra. The adorable boy showed and my face warmed. He gave a slight nod, his "hi." So we meditate.  
Again, he was not there when I finished.

* * *

There was a third important Uchiha in my life.

* * *

I was walking to home alone after school. I found a lady carrying many bags and I thought I should help.

"Good morning, ma'am, do you want some help?" I asked, approaching with a smile. She looked at me strangely, suspiciously.

"Hn ... Yes." She replied coldly. She handed me her bags-it was much heavier than I'd imagined. We walked in silence. For some reason, it seemed she did not like me. I ignored, thinking of old people who preferred not to contact anyone and were rude, but they would give in and show the "good side". Maybe she is like that too.  
We entered a street that I had not yet entered and then some things made sense. Many black hair, white skin and dark eyes.  
"Uchiha District ..."  
"Close your mouth. " The lady said with a crooked smile and I blushed.  
"Sorry, it's almost impossible in the face of colossal architecture." I repeated admiring the buildings, the organization, the streets, and the landscaping. The anime did not show so many details and it was all stunning. I was so busy looking at everything I almost did not notice as the each Uchiha looked at me with curiosity, disdain, or a little of both.  
We arrived at her house and you asked me to come in and have tea. My parents should be worried, but with an Uchiha ... I thought it best not to refuse.  
I sat down and waited for the tea; my gaze rested on a green area that was deteriorating.  
"I can't even take care properly. Uh. I'm already this old."She spoke easily and in a less polite tone. "Tea." She handed me in and I thanked her. My gaze returned to the area.  
"You know ... I can take care of the plants, if you like. I mean, I can not come every day, but once in a while ..."  
"Why?" She asked. I blushed.

"I do not know.I like plants, I guess. It's good to be helpful." I answered sincerely. Of course I liked plants. It was one of the things my "real" dad Matt taught me to appreciate. He was a pharmacist and herbalist. She studied me for a while and took a sip of her own tea.

"If your parents agree with it."  
I smiled enthusiastically.  
"I'll come tomorrow, after lunch."  
I said goodbye to her and left the Uchiha District in a hurry.  
When I got home, my parents were not at all happy about my delay.

* * *

"Do you know this plant, Sakura?" Kioshi asked in a calm air.  
"Artemisia absinthium, or losna, is rich in essential oil with tuiona, bitter principle and glycoside ..." I pause, looking at the glass in her hand. I quirked my eyebrow curiously. "It was macerated raw in cold water. Do you have stomach and liver problems?" I asked. She looked at me strangely and nodded.  
"What else do you know about plants?"  
I shrugged, turning to where the lace was and hovering over the next floor.  
"Kava-kava, used for headache, rheumatism, gout, has relaxing properties and anti-stress agents, and a few other things. anti-inflammatory effects, chamomile, calming, sage, nervous breakdown, stress, depression.  
"Hnn." Kioshi pondered and I suddenly felt her gaze scanning me with an intensity dangerously close to suspicion. "Where did you learn?"  
"In books, and with my... family."  
She murmured a "hum ...". Afterwards, I ended up cleaning the whole house while Kioshi told me about a dozen things I should know about herbs and sometimes she would ask something to see if I was paying attention.

* * *

I did not notice that coming. How could I? She was very subtle. Besides she was an Uchiha. She should not have done that. It's not like the Uchihas do that. But she did. She taught me something. Something these damn Uchihas ruled like no one else.  
Genjutsu. Always feeding me with small portions of knowledge, testing, requirements, encouraging me to seek more, asking more. Then she made a decisive test on the fourth month. A genjustu in which I died. For about 5 seconds, I did not know what to do, I thought I was dying, it seemed that I was out of breath, I felt pain, but then I realized that none of that could be real. Just for a reason.  
I knew what death was, and death was not like that.  
It was much worse.

Then I freed myself from the jutsu and she thought me worthy to learn from her.

* * *

I do not know why I started to help every elder, child or animal that I could. I do not know why I often saw older Uchihas.

But deep down, I knew that was a mistake.

_I knew it. I knew it. I knew it._

Even so, I kept pretending to be just some old Uchiha, just an old man who needed help but would never admit it.

Just another Uchiha.


End file.
